


Aromático

by ocarina



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Sailor Moon Manga, yu yu hakusho - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocarina/pseuds/ocarina
Summary: Makoto Kino acreditava já conhecer todos os tipos de aromas florais existentes na natureza, porém ao encontrar Kurama Youko descobre que estava enganada. Sem imaginar que o youkai mudaria radicalmente toda a sua percepção de mundo, a guerreira precisa ajudá-lo a retornar para sua casa ao mesmo tempo em que luta para salvar o planeta.





	Aromático

Makoto Kino já estava habituada a sentir os mais diversos tipos de aromas florais existentes na natureza. Afinal, cultivar plantas era um de seus hobbies e ela o realizava com devoção e carinho, chegando a considerá-las os seres vivos mais puros do planeta. E como poderia ser diferente? A simples existência de uma planta era capaz de purificar o ar ao seu redor, o tornando apto para a sobrevivência das demais espécies. Portanto, podiam ser consideradas as verdadeiras fontes da vida.

Makoto achava aquilo fascinante e, justamente por tal motivo, fazia questão de se manter sempre cercada por elas. Não havia um dia sequer que ela não se dedicasse a cuidar de suas fiéis companheiras. A garota realmente acreditava que as plantas eram capazes de espantar todos os males existentes no ar, filtrando impurezas, repelindo inimigos e até mesmo curando feridas graças às suas propriedades medicinais.

Elas lhe transmitiam paz como nenhuma pessoa jamais havia conseguido.

Depois de incontáveis anos de cultivo, as estudando e admirando, por fim a garota se convenceu de que já havia tomado conhecimento de todas as espécies vegetais existentes. Inesperadamente, aquilo a frustrou. Sentia-se tão murcha quanto uma flor exposta ao sol por horas seguidas, incapaz de absorver água de um solo seco e incompatível com a vida. Por mais que tentasse encontrar uma novidade naquele vasto Reino Vegetal, para ela já não havia aromas, cores, texturas ou formas desconhecidas.

Pelo menos era nisso que ela acreditava, até aquele dia.

Depois de tantos inimigos derrotados, a Terra submergiu numa Era de paz e a Princesa Serenity(1) se tornou Rainha. Os serviços de Makoto como Sailor Júpiter praticamente não eram mais necessários, no entanto, ela jamais abdicaria de seu propósito como guerreira. Caso fosse necessário, protegeria Serenity e o planeta sem hesitar, mesmo que isso custasse sua vida.

Justamente por isso que, durante sua patrulha noturna pelas ruas escuras e desertas da cidade, interrompeu os passos de sua caminhada ao pressentir a forte presença de um ser maligno. Makoto teve certeza de que jamais havia sentido uma força tão avassaladora como aquela. Era uma aura de forte intenção assassina e perigosa, bem diferente das que estava acostumada a enfrentar. Soava quase como se fosse demoníaca.

Sem tempo de avisar suas companheiras sobre o que estava acontecendo, disparou em direção ao inimigo. Naquele instante, um calafrio percorreu-lhe o corpo ao imaginar que tipo de criatura a aguardava no local. Ainda assim, mesmo estando assustada pela forma com que aquela presença a desestabilizava, Makoto não hesitou. A guerreira seguiu em frente sabendo que não poderia recuar.

Enquanto seu lar estivesse correndo perigo, precisaria ser mais forte e corajosa do que nunca.

Surpresa, ao chegar no lugar deparou-se com a figura corpulenta e humanoide de um monstro. Sob a luz do luar que os acompanhava, a sua pele mostrava-se irregular e acizentada, e as veias que irrigavam seus músculos estavam tão dilatadas que pareciam prestes a explodir. Irritado, ele sondava seu entorno como se estivesse procurando por algo, enquanto sangue lhe escorria pelo rosto, proveniente de uma profunda ferida na testa. O homem nem ao menos se deu conta de que Makoto o observava e somente foi percebê-la quando a garota lhe dirigiu a palavra pela primeira vez.

\- Quem é você e o que quer aqui?! — ela gritou de maneira imponente.

Ele, por sua vez, não respondeu. A observou com desdém e sem pensar duas vezes partiu em sua direção, pronto para lhe desferir um golpe. Ágil, rapidamente materializou-se diante de Sailor Júpiter e, antes que ela pudesse emitir qualquer reação, a atingiu na altura do estômago, arrancando-lhe um grito de dor. Tentando se recompor daquele ataque, Makoto não se lembrava da última vez em que havia sido atingida com tamanha brutalidade. Aproveitando a proximidade entre eles, ela o golpeou de volta com um potente chute no rosto, deixando aquele monstro ainda mais enfurecido.

\- Trovão de Júpiter! — ela gritou na sequência, o atingindo em cheio com o seu poderoso ataque elétrico.

O inimigo se levantou perturbado, contorcendo o próprio corpo em espasmos na tentativa de livrar-se da carga elétrica que ainda percorria cada centímetro de seu ser. Quando conseguiu encará-la novamente, rosnou de fúria e num piscar de olhos desapareceu do campo de visão da guerreira, deixando-a completamente confusa e sem saber para onde ele havia ido. Quando Sailor Júpiter percebeu que a criatura havia se teletransportado para trás de si, já era tarde demais.

Repentinamente ele a segurou pelos cabelos e a arremessou contra o muro em frente a uma casa qualquer. O impacto de sua cabeça batendo no concreto quase a fez desmaiar, de modo que sua visão se turvou escurecida e a sua audição ficou completamente abafada. Trêmula, ela foi incapaz de interceptar o ataque seguinte daquele monstro.

Com o intuito de dar um fim à vida de Sailor Júpiter, ele a agarrou pelo pescoço e a levantou o mais alto que pôde, pressionando sua pele com a força necessária para estrangulá-la. Makoto tateou até as mãos daquele troglodita, tentando inutilmente arrancá-lo dali. Sem respirar, já estava quase perdendo completamente os sentidos quando, de repente, sentiu a pressão em seu pescoço se aliviar. Enfraquecida, ela caiu em vão ajoelhada, tentando manter-se desperta enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

Confusa e com a visão embaçada, procurou desesperadamente pelo monstro para entender o porquê ele a havia soltado, no entanto, deparou-se com uma criatura completamente diferente da que buscava. De costas para ela, sua silhueta era alta e esbelta. As roupas brancas, em conjunto com os longos e cabelos prateados quase a cegaram de vez ao refletirem a luz do lua. Desnorteada, ela achou que estava completamente louca quando notou a cauda e as orelhas de raposa. Como era possível? Só podia estar alucinando.

Ele se virou para ela, encarando-a com os olhos dourados semiabertos. Makoto sentiu a cabeça latejar de dor e desabou por completo no chão, enquanto aquele ser reluzente se aproximava de ser corpo desfalecido. Preocupada, ela não queria se dar por vencida diante dele, porém, não conseguia se mover e nem teria forças para travar um novo embate com alguém. Assim, esgotada e ferida, fechou os olhos derrotada. Ali, permaneceu completamente imóvel, enquanto o estranho chegava cada vez mais perto.

No instante em que o som de sua caminhada cessou, Makoto sentiu seu corpo flutuar ao ser carregada em seus braços. Foi somente então que notou o incrível aroma que ele exalava. Tendo o olfato apurado para identificar plantas, ela logo percebeu que se tratava de uma fragrância floral e, querendo senti-lo mais uma vez, inspirou com vontade, preenchendo todo o seu interior com aquele cheiro inebriante. Era doce e ao mesmo tempo cítrico. Intenso e suave. Com certeza havia algo de incomum nele. Era singular. Único.

Finalmente Makoto havia encontrado o que há tempos procurava.

Cedendo ao cansaço, ela enfim desmaiou.

xxxx

Os raios solares matinais atravessaram o vidro da janela do quarto de Makoto. Incomodada com a claridade, a garota acordou esfregando os olhos com força e, lembrando-se do que havia ocorrido na noite anterior, pulou assustada sem saber como havia chegado em sua própria casa. Teria sonhado tudo aquilo? Aquela batalha existiu somente em sua imaginação? Nada era real? Nem mesmo aquele nobre ser que a salvou e a carregou nos braços?

Instantaneamente ela corou com a lembrança, tratando de dispersá-la de sua mente. Ao se levantar da cama, procurou por vestígios da batalha, como hematomas ou feridas em seu corpo, no entanto, ela nada encontrou. Nem mesmo sua têmpora — que havia batido com força total no concreto do muro — doía. Assim, convencida de que tudo aquilo não havia passado de um pesadelo maluco, decidiu esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas.

Indignada por ainda estar usando as mesmas roupas do dia anterior e nem ao menos ter colocado o pijama para dormir, tratou de buscar vestes limpas dentro de seu armário. Foi então que, somente após retirar a camisa, percebeu o cheiro incomum que estava impregnado em sua pele.

Aquele singular aroma de flores.

Assustada, sentiu o coração sobressaltar com o significado daquilo. Mentiu para si mesma na dizendo que aquela era a fragrância de alguma das plantas de sua casa, mesmo sabendo que na realidade se tratava de um perfume diferente de todos os que já havia conhecido ao longo de sua vida. Transtornada, desabou todo o seu peso no macio colchão da cama. Ali, lembrou-se dos olhos dourados daquele homem, da cauda, das orelhas e do cabelo prateado. Como ele poderia ser real? Ela não queria acreditar nisso, mas ao mesmo tempo, desejava que fosse.

xxxx

Dias se passaram desde a suposta batalha travada entre Makoto e aquele ser maligno. A garota varreu a cidade em busca do inimigo, mas não o encontrou. Tampouco foi capaz de reencontrar o outro, seu salvador. Ela estranhou o fato da cidade estar em paz, afinal, caso algum ser perigoso estivesse por perto, haveriam mortes e confusões para todos os lados, certo? Aquilo fazia com que Makoto questionasse ainda mais a veracidade de seu “sonho”.

Perturbada, ela tinha certeza de que aquele assunto estava acabando com a sua sanidade mental, pois passava a maior parte do tempo tentando decifrar se tudo aquilo havia sido real, contudo, jamais obtinha uma resposta.

Distraída com seus pensamentos, enquanto caminhava até a loja de jardinagem que estava costumada a frequentar, tropeçou na calçada irregular da rua e bufou irritada antes de entrar no estabelecimento.

\- Ora ora...quem é vivo, sempre aparece! Não é mesmo, senhorita Kino? — o senhor atrás do balcão exclamou ao vê-la chegar — Fazia um bom tempo que não vinha aqui!

\- Olá senhor Takashi, como vai? — ela respondeu forçando um sorriso simpático — Estive meio ocupada nos últimos dias. Preciso de um fungicida orgânico, você tem algum disponível?

\- Fungicida? Não me diga que está com problemas no cultivo de suas plantas? Você nunca precisou disso antes.

Uma pontada de raiva lhe atravessou o peito ao notar o toque repreendedor na voz do homem. Era verdade que suas plantas nunca tiveram doença alguma e sempre foram esbeltas, mas Makoto achava que aquele velho não tinha direito algum de se intrometer em seus assuntos, principalmente considerando o quão irritadiça ela estava nos últimos dias.

\- Como eu disse, tenho andado ocupada — ela retrucou ríspida — Você tem o fungicida?

\- É claro, aqui está.

Ele retirou o produto da prateleira e o levou ao caixa, para que Makoto pudesse pagá-lo.

\- E você, jovem? Em que posso ajudá-lo? — enquanto a garota remexia seus bolsos em busca de dinheiro, o vendedor perguntou ao outro cliente que se aproximava deles por trás.

\- Gostaria de comprar aquelas sementes de Himawari(2) — uma voz masculina jovem e suave o respondeu. Apoiando-se sobre o espaço vazio do balcão ao lado de Makoto, o garoto apontou para a prateleira atrás do idoso.

Ainda de cabeça baixa, enquanto vasculhava a carteira, Makoto inalou o perfume que vinha da pessoa parada ao seu lado. Arregalou os olhos surpresa ao notar que era exatamente o mesmo aroma do homem que estava em seu “sonho” e, assustada, virou-se automaticamente em sua direção, esperando encontrar aquela bela criatura de cabelos prateados. No entanto, terminou por se deparar com outra pessoa.

Seus longos cabelos ruivos contrastavam com a cor esmeralda de seus olhos, tornando o conjunto harmonioso e admirável, quase como uma obra de arte exposta em um museu. Ao perceber que Makoto a observava fixamente, ele retribuiu o olhar de maneira penetrante e enigmática. Por um momento Makoto teve a impressão de que ele queria lhe dizer algo e, incomodada com aquilo, corou desviando o rosto para outro lado.

Seu coração martelava como nunca, num ritmo tão frenético que ela sentia-se prestes a explodir. O garoto pagou pelas sementes e deu as costas ao saudar o vendedor, partindo em direção à saída. Ao vê-lo atravessar a porta e sumir completamente de vista, Makoto sentiu seu estômago revirar em desespero. Em sua concepção ele possuía algo de suspeito e, justamente por isso, ela concluiu que não podia simplesmente deixá-lo ir embora.

\- Senhorita Kino? — o senhor a chamou — são 789 ienes pelo fungicida.

De repente, ela voltou à realidade e percebeu que ainda segurava o dinheiro para pagar pela mercadoria. Sem tempo a perder, o colocou de volta nos bolsos e partiu em disparada atrás do ruivo.

\- Volto depois senhor Takashi!

Makoto saiu da loja, procurando desesperadamente pelo garoto. Rapidamente avistou os cabelos ruivos em meio à multidão que atravessava a movimentada avenida local e começou a persegui-lo à distância na tentativa de não ser percebida.

O garoto parecia estar completamente alheio a presença dela e caminhava tranquilamente até a parte mais deserta da cidade. Com cuidado Makoto o observava, sem saber ao certo se aquilo era uma boa ideia. Afinal, deveria abordá-lo? Se sim, como faria isso? Deveria ser cautelosa ou violenta? Sem saber as respostas para seus próprios questionamentos, ela o seguiu por um longo período. No momento em ele cruzou a esquina e adentrou à uma ruela estreita, Makoto o perdeu de vista. Temendo não encontrá-lo mais, acelerou o passo e, ao virar no mesmo local que o garoto, não conseguiu frear a tempo de evitar uma iminente trombada com o mesmo.

Parado como se estivesse aguardando a chegada dela, o ruivo misterioso a encarava com seriedade. Ao dar de cara com ele, Makoto percebeu a armadilha em que havia caído e se preparou para transformar-se em Sailor Júpiter com a ajuda de seu cristal, tentando esconder a indignação por ter sido tão ingênua.

\- Espere! Eu não quero lutar — ele disse ao perceber as intenções da guerreira — Não sou seu inimigo.

Ela o encarou nos olhos tentando decifrar o quão verdadeira eram aquelas palavras. Por fim, desistiu da transformação e o respondeu.

\- Se não é meu inimigo, quem é você?

\- Me chamo Shuuichi Minamino.

\- Foi atrás de mim na loja de jardinagem sabendo que eu viria atrás de você, não é? Por quê? Estava me perseguindo?!

\- Não. Você é que estava me perseguindo até agora — ele debochou, a deixando impaciente.

\- Não se faça de desentendido! — ela retrucou irritada — O que quer comigo?

\- Fique calma. Fui atrás de você, pois preciso de ajuda.

\- Ajuda? Pra que?!

\- Para encontrar alguém.

Ela automaticamente se recordou da criatura que tentou matá-la dias atrás, fazendo com que o seu ritmo cardíaco acelerasse.

\- Está falando do enorme monstro de pele cinza?

\- Sim.

\- Mas...mas como você sabe? Você não estava lá! Somente estava o monstro e o outro, com orelhas de raposa!

Atordoada, Makoto não acreditava na conversa que estava tendo. Parecia loucura, principalmente considerando o fato de que confirmava todos os acontecimentos que ela havia tido naquele “sonho” bizarro.

\- Seu nome é Kino, não é? — ele perguntou de repente, a despertando de seu estupor — Foi assim que aquele senhor a chamou.

\- Exatamente. Makoto Kino. E fique você sabendo que não te ajudarei em absolutamente nada, enquanto não me explicar essa história direito! — ela exclamou por fim, cruzando os braços.

\- Seu mundo está em perigo, Makoto. Isso é tudo que precisa saber — ele respondeu com simplicidade.

\- “Seu mundo”?! Espera aí...está querendo dizer que não pertence a esse mundo?! — espantada, ela perguntou levando as próprias mãos à boca. Já ele, por sua vez, confirmou balançando a cabeça em concordância. O vento soprou forte, fazendo com que Makoto sentisse mais uma vez o perfume floral que o ruivo exalava, exatamente idêntico ao do seu salvador no outro dia. Naquele instante, ela compreendeu o que ele realmente era — Minha nossa...essa nem ao menos é a sua real aparência, não é? Quem é você de verdade?!

Um silêncio pairou entre ambos por alguns instantes. Em seguida, tranquilo e confiante, ele enfim respondeu.

\- Meu nome verdadeiro é Kurama Youko. E você? Qual a sua verdadeira identidade, Makoto?

De imediato ela estranhou a pergunta sem entender o porquê ele a havia feito, porém logo compreendeu a que o garoto estava se referindo. Ela atuava como guerreira no dia em foi salva, portanto, ele já sabia sobre seu segredo.

Resignada, ela respondeu em seguida, certa de que não havia motivos para mentir.

\- Eu sou a Sailor Júpiter.

xxxx

\- Está mesmo querendo que eu acredite que você é um youkai(3) nascido num lugar repleto de demônios e que acabou vindo parar no meu mundo graças a um portal dimensional criado por aquele cara que tentou me matar?! — Makoto terminou a fala precisando urgentemente respirar fundo para recuperar todo o fôlego perdido.

\- Exatamente — Kurama respondeu.

\- Isso é ridículo! — ela se sentou na cadeira de madeira em frente à ele, observando as plantas doentes e cheias de fungos em sua casa. Se não tomasse uma providência, provavelmente logo morreriam.

\- Não é, Makoto. Você o viu, sabe que estou falando a verdade. Jamais tinha conhecido alguém com uma energia como a dele, não é?

Ela emudeceu sabendo que ele estava certo, embora fosse muito difícil reconhecer isso em voz alta.

\- É loucura Shuuichi...ou melhor, Kurama...ou seja lá qual for seu nome! Não dá pra você simplesmente pensar que acreditarei em tudo que diz assim do nada! Não é como se todo dia algum youkai viesse até mim contar a história de como roubou o corpo de um bebê dentro de um útero e se apossou de sua identidade humana!(4) — ela gesticulou exaltada indicando sua indignação com a bizarra história de vida do garoto.

\- Ninguém nunca havia me contado sobre ser a reencarnação de uma princesa que nasceu em Júpiter incumbida de proteger a Princesa da Lua, mas nem por isso estou duvidando da sua palavra — ele deu de ombros.

\- Ah isso é diferente...

\- Não, não é e você sabe disso. Makoto, eu também sou do Planeta Terra, mas não do mesmo que você. É estranho, mas quando cheguei aqui não percebi de imediato onde estava, pois tudo nesse lugar parece ser absolutamente idêntico ao mundo dos humanos do meu planeta. Sei que é loucura, mas são duas Terras, similares e diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

\- Como pode ter certeza que não está no seu planeta Terra?

\- Procurei pelo Mundo das Trevas(5) em todos os lugares e não o encontrei. Ele não existe aqui. Além disso, se esse fosse o mundo humano que conheço, com certeza já teria encontrado meus amigos ou minha casa, o que não é o caso.

\- Ok. Vamos supor que tudo que diz seja verdade. Como vou saber que você não é um inimigo e isso tudo não é um truque para matar Serenity? Me dê um bom motivo pra acreditar que você é meu aliado.

\- Eu salvei a sua vida. Se fosse seu inimigo, teria te deixado morrer. Além disso, já te falei que não tenho ideia de quem seja Serenity.

Cansada, ela suspirou sem saber o que pensar. Se levantou de onde estava e se dirigiu até o vaso onde cultivava uma de suas plantas favoritas, que morria lentamente devido à presença do fungo.

\- Pelo visto você tem uma verdadeira paixão por jardinagem — ele comentou ao se aproximar.

\- Sim. Mas infelizmente acabei descuidando delas nos últimos dias.

Kurama tocou a haste do vegetal que sustentava suas folhas murchas e sem vida e, antes que Makoto pudesse perguntar a ele o que pretendia fazer, a planta cheia de fungos por toda sua extensão tornou-se vívida como nunca havia sido antes. Todos os sinais indicativos da doença haviam desaparecido por completo.

\- Como fez isso?! — ela perguntou espantada, iluminando o rosto ao ver sua amada companheira saudável novamente.

\- Eu controlo plantas, então apenas estimulei seu sistema imunológico para funcionar além do normal. Em outras palavras, agora ela está curada.

\- Nossa, isso é fantástico! Obrigada! — Makoto disse admirada — Acaba de me fazer economizar 789 ienes!

Kurama riu, ainda que Makoto não tivesse tido a intenção de lhe contar uma piada. No entanto, sabendo de sua condição, logo fechou a expressão num semblante preocupado.

\- Eu estou perdendo meus poderes progressivamente, Makoto — disparou de repente, como se precisasse desesperadamente contar aquilo a alguém.

\- Como assim? Por quê?

\- Não sei, mas estou cada vez mais fraco. Eu não pertenço a esse lugar, portanto, não devia estar aqui, entende? Preciso voltar ao meu próprio mundo.

\- E como vai fazer isso? Disse que veio pra cá através do portal criado pelo outro youkai, não é?

\- Sim, preciso encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível e voltar junto com ele, antes que seja tarde demais. Se eu continuar aqui por mais tempo, não sei o que poderá acontecer.

\- E como sabe se ele já não voltou pro mundo de vocês?! Se isso acontecer, você ficará preso aqui pra sempre!

\- Acalme-se Makoto. Eu tenho certeza que Saeki ainda está aqui, pois consigo sentir sua presença maligna. Além disso, a habilidade de teletransporte que ele possui não é fácil de ser controlada. Ela exige força, muita. Antes de virmos pra cá, estávamos travando uma batalha intensa e ele terminou ferido — Makoto arqueou as sobrancelhas ao se lembrar do sangue que escorria no rosto daquela criatura quando se encontraram — O portal que ele criou foi uma forma desesperada de fugir de mim. Nem ele mesmo deve ter tido a intenção de vir pra cá. Provavelmente gastou uma energia absurda fazendo isso e, portanto, ficou fraco demais para conseguir criar outro portal dimensional como aquele. Mas já se passaram dias, por isso preciso encontrá-lo antes que se recupere completamente e acabe indo embora sem mim.

\- Mas onde vai conseguir encontrá-lo?! Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar...

\- Esse é o problema. Geralmente não tenho dificuldades para encontrar as pessoas que procuro, mas nesse caso situação é outra. Cada vez que me aproximo dele, ele cria pequenos portais que o transportem apenas de um local para outro na cidade, facilmente eliminando qualquer pista sobre a sua real localização. Não conseguirei encontrá-lo sozinho, por isso vim atrás de você.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Pra conseguir capturá-lo, precisarei usar algo que ele não possa ver. Algo que esteja presente em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo e que o deixe sem escapatória, ainda que use seus portais de fuga para ir de uma ponta à outra da cidade. Algo como...

\- Eletricidade? — ela completou o pensamento de Kurama, entendendo aonde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa.

\- Isso mesmo — ele respondeu por fim a encarando de maneira intensa.

Makoto fixou-se em seu olhar, completamente hipnotizada pela forma com que ele a observava. Sentiu seu coração palpitar com mais força quando inalou seu perfume floral e automaticamente deixou que um silêncio constrangedor se instalasse entre eles.

Quando a campainha da casa tocou, alarmada ela pulou num sobressalto e, ainda desnorteada, correu para atender seja lá quem fosse, deixando Kurama para trás. Sem pensar muito, esqueceu de perguntar a identidade do visitante e arrependeu-se no instante em que abriu a porta. Tratava-se de Minako Aino(6), uma de suas melhoras amigas e líder das Sailors. Makoto se desesperou, afinal, com tantas pessoas para chegarem repentinamente em sua casa, tinha que ser logo a mais escandalosa de todas?!

\- Mako, eu vim correndo pra cá assim que Ami(7) me contou que você tem estado estranha! — a loira exclamou, tentando atravessar a passagem bloqueada pela amiga.

\- Ela disse o quê?! Ami está louca! Eu estou ótima, Mina!

\- Ai por favor...você é uma péssima mentirosa! Eu to vendo na sua cara que tá acontecendo alguma coisa. O que está escondendo? Somos amigas Mako! Sabe que pode confiar em nós!

Esgueirando-se dos longos braços de Makoto que inutilmente tentavam obstruir o seu caminho, Minako conseguiu por fim entrar na casa, dando em seguida um grito esganiçado de susto ao se deparar com Kurama. Por alguns segundos os três revezaram os olhares entre si, mas Minako foi quem tomou a iniciativa de quebrar o silêncio.

\- Então era por causa de um homem que você estava estranha? — ela sussurrou para Makoto de maneira provocativa.

\- Cala a boca, Mina! Não é nada disso!

\- Fica calma, eu já entendi tudo — ela piscou sugestivamente para a amiga e depois se dirigiu à Kurama, o observando de cima a baixo com um ar de aprovação — Muito prazer, sou Minako Aino.

\- Prazer, Shuuichi Minamino.

\- Pelo visto Ami ficou preocupada à toa, não é Mako?

\- Mina, esse não é um bom momento pra conversarmos...

\- Relaxa! Eu sei reconhecer quando estou atrapalhando, por isso já vou embora — Minako deu um tapinha nas costas da companheira ao se dirigir até a porta — Ah...e nem precisa se preocupar com o trabalho de hoje a noite, Mako! Pode deixar que eu cubro seu turno! Aproveitem bem o dia!

A garota bateu a porta com força, esboçando um sorriso sugestivo. Makoto sentiu seu chão sumir, terminando por ficar perdida e sem saber como encarar Kurama depois daquela situação tão constrangedora.

\- Engraçada sua chefe, não? — ele perguntou a ela.

Makoto permaneceu calada, enquanto seu rosto pegava fogo de vergonha. Naquele momento ela somente pensava em enfiar a sua cara num buraco qualquer e não tirá-la de lá nunca mais.

Tomando coragem para respondê-lo, respirou fundo e limpou a garganta.

\- Desculpe por isso. Minako não bate bem da cabeça. É completamente pirada!

\- Pirada ou não, pelo menos ela te liberou do seu dever por hoje. Então, como vai ser? Está disposta a me ajudar?

xxxx

Naquela noite, Makoto se transformou em Sailor Júpiter com o intuito de ajudar Kurama. Durante a madrugada eles se separaram, sendo que ela partiu em direção ao centro da cidade e ele foi em busca de seu inimigo, pressentindo sua presença nas regiões mais periféricas.

Kurama havia pedido que a garota criasse uma sobrecarga elétrica no centro da metrópole, desviando e redirecionando a distribuição da energia para o aquele ponto específico. Assim, ao chegar no local, Makoto rapidamente encontrou uma fiação elétrica exposta e se conectou a ela, mudando o curso da eletricidade que percorria o interior dos cabos e acrescentando a carga necessária para criar um campo elétrico com um raio de cinco quilômetros.

Longe de Makoto, Kurama — transformado na sua forma de raposa — notou que a garota já havia cumprido sua parte no combinado assim que o restante da cidade submergiu num blackout temporário, ficando somente com a sua região central iluminada. Naquele instante, ele soube que era a sua vez de agir.

Concentrou-se o máximo que pôde para encontrar vestígios da presença do youkai maligno e a partir dali começar a caçá-lo. No entanto, quando o inimigo sentiu sua aproximação, se teletransportou para outro local, como já era esperado no plano de Youko. Sabendo que era exatamente isso que seu adversário faria a cada vez que ele se aproximasse, Kurama foi seguindo seus rastros e o guiando inconscientemente para o centro da cidade, sem que ele soubesse o que o aguardava ali.

Ao tentar despistar Kurama com seus portais, o youkai acabou adentrando acidentalmente no território carregado eletricamente por Makoto e no mesmo instante sentiu uma enorme descarga elétrica atravessar todo seu corpo. Seus músculos se contorceram em múltiplos espasmos, fazendo com que ele caísse ajoelhado no chão ao sentir o impacto daquela eletrocussão. Enquanto agonizava de dor, o youkai nem se deu conta do longo período de tempo que permaneceu exposto no mesmo lugar. Assim, sabendo que o seu inimigo não conseguiria criar outro portal de fuga naquele estado, Kurama aproveitou a oportunidade para localizá-lo. Seguindo o mesmo caminho do demônio, adentrou o campo elétrico de Makoto, protegido por uma resina isolante que levou consigo para o mundo da garota.

\- Pare de fugir e me enfrente de uma vez, Saeki.

Irritado por ter caído na armadilha do youkai-raposa, o demônio se levantou do chão com dificuldade, emanando ódio pelo olhar.

\- Youko...quantas vezes mais vai querer se intrometer nos meus negócios?!

\- Enquanto seus negócios continuarem violando as leis estabelecidas no Mundo das Trevas, me intrometerei quantas vezes forem necessárias.

\- Maldito! — ele retrucou, partido para cima de Kurama com sua força máxima.

Com tranquilidade, Kurama saltou desviando de seu ataque e, sabendo que o ponto forte de seu adversário era a força bruta, estava convicto de que venceria se mantivesse uma distância segura entre eles.

Dessa forma, ele se esquivava com facilidade das investidas do youkai que, apesar de forte, mostrava-se lento e nem um pouco astuto. Sabendo que não teria poder suficiente para invocar as suas mais terríveis plantas demoníacas para acabar com a vida de Saeki e, que ele obrigatoriamente precisava manter o inimigo vivo para voltar ao seu planeta, Kurama teve de se virar com o que podia, utilizando a arborização da cidade a seu favor.

Quando o youkai foi lhe desferir um golpe, Youko se manteve estático, aguardando o momento certo para contra-atacar. Já bem próximo de seu alvo, fez com que inúmeras ramificações das árvores próximas a eles avançassem na direção do seu adversário. Assim, antes que Saeki o alcançasse, todos os seus membros foram agarrados pelos galhos das árvores que se enrolavam ao longo de todo o seu corpo, o imobilizando por completo.

\- Me solte! — ele gritou tentando se livrar da pressão exercida pelos vegetais que o prendiam.

\- Quanto mais você tentar escapar, pior será — Kurama o alertou ameaçadoramente ao se aproximar — Mas se colaborar e permanecer quieto, garanto que o que farei a seguir será bem menos doloroso.

xxxx

Desfazendo o campo elétrico que havia criado no centro da cidade, Makoto correu o mais rápido que pode até o local da batalha, chegando a tempo de ver Kurama transitar da forma de raposa para a humana. Mais adiante estava o youkai maligno, acorrentado por raízes e ramificações robustas de troncos de árvores.

\- Kurama, você conseguiu! O plano deu certo!

\- Na verdade, nós conseguimos. Eu não teria feito nada sem você, Makoto — ela corou fortemente após o elogio.

Distante deles, o youkai resmungou atordoado, revirando os olhos como se estivesse em transe.

\- Qual o problema dele? Parece estar completamente fora do ar — a garota perguntou ao se aproximar do demônio com cautela.

\- É mais ou menos isso. Ele está sob meu controle mental, afinal, mesmo após capturá-lo, ele jamais me levaria de volta ao meu mundo por vontade própria. Felizmente sempre guardo comigo a seiva de uma planta muito rara e perigosa do mundo dos demônios, capaz de alterar as faculdades mentais de um indivíduo a meu bel-prazer.

\- Uau! Sinceramente, não sei se devo te admirar ou se devo te temer. Você é assustador! Quero morrer sua aliada pra que você nunca use esse tipo de coisa em mim.

Ele riu, deixando-a sem saber o que havia dito de tão engraçado.

\- O que foi?

\- Ainda não se perguntou como foi parar na sua própria casa depois de ter desmaiado na luta contra Saeki?

\- Espera aí! Não me diga que você...

\- Isso mesmo. Depois de te salvar, não tinha ideia de onde te levar, pois não te conhecia. Obviamente precisei coletar algumas informações.

Boquiaberta, Makoto sentiu-se indignada ao pensar na possibilidade de ter seus segredos completamente expostos. Teria ela falado alguma besteira ou somente havia lhe entregado o endereço de casa? Será que ele já teria tomado conhecimento de todas as desgraças que aconteceram em sua vida? Por um lado ela desejou que não, mas por outro quis poder dividir seus medos e angústias com ele. Naquele instante, sentiu-se mal como não se sentia há muito tempo, pois sabia que Kurama partiria sem que ela tivesse tido a chance de conhecê-lo a fundo.

Usando o controle mental, Kurama ordenou que o demônio capturado abrisse um enorme portal dimensional de volta para seu mundo, mas antes de ir embora, se dirigiu até Makoto, pronto para se despedir da guerreira.

\- Mais uma vez gostaria de te agradecer. Foi um grande prazer conhecê-la, Makoto. Apesar de todas as complicações, fico feliz de ter vindo parar aqui.

Ela sentiu seus batimentos cardíacos se descompassarem e ficou em dúvida se era pela forma com que ele falava ou pela tristeza de vê-lo partir. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, mas a guerreira as segurou com firmeza, recusando-se a chorar na frente dele.

\- Isso é um adeus? Nunca mais nos veremos? — ela perguntou sem esconder a tristeza em seu voz.

\- Não sei — ele respondeu observando a lua cheia no céu — Talvez nos encontremos de novo um dia, por que não? Tudo é possível. Quem sabe numa próxima vez não será você a ir me visitar?

Ela sorriu com a possibilidade, pensando no quão interessante seria viajar para um outro planeta Terra.

\- Isso é um convite? — respondeu por fim, encabulada.

\- Com certeza.

Ao olhar bem no fundo daqueles olhos esmeraldas, ela não foi capaz de conter as emoções que afloravam em seu peito. Quando se deu conta, já havia unido seus lábios aos dele, eliminando por completo todo o espaço que existia entre eles. Kurama retribuiu o beijo com ternura e, ainda que não tivesse pretensões de prolongá-lo por muito tempo, se permitiu esquecer de todos os seus problemas por alguns segundos, focando-se somente naquele momento.

Quando se separaram, ele depositou algo na mão da garota e partiu em direção ao portal, levando consigo o youkai maligno. Makoto abriu a sua palma direita, deparando-se com uma semente avermelhada que ela nunca havia visto antes. Prevendo as perguntas que Makoto faria, Kurama se antecipou e, antes de entrar no portal, se dirigiu a ela pela última vez.

\- Apenas plante-a. Tenho certeza que você saberá cultivá-la como ninguém.

xxxx

A fim de chegar o mais rápido possível em sua casa, Makoto caminhava apressada pelas ruas do seu bairro. O dia havia sido longo, entediante e cheio de deveres a cumprir. A última grande aventura que havia enfrentado tinha sido a de anos atrás, quando conheceu Kurama e o ajudou a derrotar Saeki. Desde então, retomou a monotonia de viver num planeta livre de inimigos, embora continuasse a prezar pelo bem-estar do povo, lutando contra delinquentes e bandidos que insistiam em aparecer esporadicamente.

Ansiosa, ao chegar em casa descalçou os sapatos com urgência e correu em direção ao seu quarto. Ali, sentou-se na cama para contemplar o vaso depositado na escrivaninha ao lado. A planta nele contida florescia com uma vitalidade que a garota nunca havia visto antes. Não existia uma época do ano que lhe fosse desfavorável, pois independente do tempo estar seco, úmido, quente ou frio, ela mantinha-se florescendo continuamente, preenchendo o ambiente com suas belíssimas flores brancas e seu aroma característico, idêntico ao perfume de quem a presenteou.

Desde que Makoto a tinha plantado, não se sentia mais sozinha em seu próprio lar, pois era como se a presença de Kurama estivesse atrelada àquele vegetal.

Suspirando com as lembranças, ela repousou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, imaginando se algum dia voltaria a vê-lo. Ali, com um semblante sereno e um sorriso no rosto, adormeceu tranquilamente.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Sailor Moon (Usagi Tsukino) é a reencarnação da princesa Serenity.  
> (2) Girassol.  
> (3) Pra quem não sabe, Youkais são criaturas sobrenaturais do folclore japonês, como demônios e outros.  
> (4 e 5) Em Yu Yu Hakusho existe o Mundo dos humanos (como o nosso mundo) e o Mundo das Trevas (Makai), onde nascem os demônios/youkais. Kurama Youko (na forma raposa) nasceu no Makai, onde viveu por milhares de anos, mas ao ser ferido por um caçador acabou fugindo para o Mundo dos Humanos. Lá ele se escondeu ao fundir sua alma a de um bebê que ainda estava no útero da mãe. A Criança recebeu o nome de Shuuichi Minamino (forma humana/ruiva). Ao fim da obra ele consegue transitar de uma forma pra outra tranquilamente.  
> (6) Minako Aino é a Sailor Vênus. Líder das Sailors que protegem a Usagi/Princesa Serenity (Sailor Moon) e minha sailor favorita <3  
> (7) Ami Mizuno é a Sailor Mercúrio, a inteligente do grupo.


End file.
